


Breathless

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Ray knew how he looked right now, and it was all for Gerard.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



> This is for Shadowhive who wanted more Ray. The image came to me when we were chatting and I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Ray gasped as his hair was tugged and his head pulled back. Gerard liked him like this, completely submissive and Ray was happy to do it. It made him feel good to give this to his Dom.

“Good boy,” murmured Gerard, as his fingers curled tighter in Ray’s hair. Ray knew how he looked right now, and it was all for Gerard. 

They played this game often, it becoming more necessary as the tour continued, the shows blending into one another. 

Ray swallowed as Gerard’s hand moved, sliding down his face until his fingers were pressed tight against Ray’s throat.


End file.
